


See How Far I've Come

by AwokenMonster



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: All of the pictures mentioned are real, Danny's cute as fuck, M/M, Memories, Nobody's Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: "It's times like this I feel I'm on the pavementIt's like my heart's so numbThen I grab that book and turn the pagesAnd see how far I've come"What book is Danny talking about?





	See How Far I've Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airiamurillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airiamurillo/gifts).



> Monster: Hi guys! Some of you may or may not have noticed that I started writing fics for Fall Out Boy since yesterday. I will continue to write for HU but first I'll probably try to settle down in the FOB fandom. After that, you may expect a balanced switching of updates. One week HU, the other FOB. For all you Fall Out Boy and Peterick fans out there, you'll see a lot more updates out of me. I'm working on about 4 one-shots for the Peterick ship. And no, I'm not abandoning HU. I'm actually pretty busy finishing How To Fall In Love In 7 Days and the next chapters for Puzzle The Pieces. Enjoy!

I closed my eyes, eyelids heavy but I couldn’t sleep. Rubbing my eyes for the tenth time to keep them from leaking. I wasn’t crying but the corners of my eyes kept leaking and it was annoying me. Like tearing up because of a yawn or something. Those things kept me from sleeping. That and I couldn’t seem to get my hair right to lay down on the pillow. Somehow it kept sticking to the wrong side, making me feel like it was a huge mess.

Little things but the little things took away my good night’s rest.

Who was I kidding? Those weren’t the only things that kept me from sleeping. I’d been through enough to stay awake for a lifetime. No dreams for me anytime soon if I thought back but I couldn’t let my thoughts wander there.

I had to keep the bad thoughts out so I inhaled deeply, kept the air in my lungs for one…two…three seconds and released it with eyes closed. Don’t let your heart feel numb, Danny.

I glanced outside my bunk, found the guys asleep and well in their respective bunks. Alright, I could do this.

Reaching underneath my mattress, I pulled out my object of interest. Most of the guys kept weed underneath it but I didn’t. I kept something a lot more meaningful to me there. No diary. Diaries are for girls. No journals, no music books. No. My album.

No musical album.

My photo album.

I tapped against the light on the roof of my bed and turned the hardcover over so I could have a look at the first page.

It was a picture of me.

I was wearing a golden mask with black splatters on it, wearing a checked shirt and holding a microphone. The picture was taken before I joined Hollywood Undead. When Deuce didn’t show up once and Charlie had a sore throat, they allowed me to perform with them just once. I had to wear my crew mask so I would fit in.

It started the rumour of Deuce’s departure and not much later, Deuce actually got kicked out and the guys asked me to permanently be their singer. It was one of the happiest moments I knew.

I was so young back then. Such a new guy to fame and glory. My own band wasn’t as famous as Hollywood Undead already was.

It made me smile to see how far I had come since the day I joined.

I turned the page.

A picture of Da Kurlzz and Charlie facing the camera while I was singing eyes closed and sitting against a wall on the stage. There was a girl standing in front of the camera but she had her back turned to it.

I remembered that concert. It was after we released Notes From The Underground. We were just hanging on that small stage way back where we were supposed to rest up but I had found a microphone and kept singing in it. Random songs. I remember Johnny going “Let’s go get food” to Jay and Funny when I started singing Sinatra. It was so funny. Charlie and Matt stuck around. Of course they did, the couple never left each other’s side. Not during that tour at least.

Idiots.

I shook my head and looked at the other page. It was a picture of Funny Man, J-Dog and I. Jay was pointing at us and making a face while Funny was holding me from behind. The picture made my heart glow.

Funny and I weren’t dating back then. We were still figuring out our relationship, casually hugging and swinging an arm around each other. We were comfortably confused about our feelings for each other and on some days, I loved it. I loved having him with me, have our dubious relationship but most of the times, it hurt. It hurt to feel love for a friend and not knowing if something would come of it.

If you ever find yourself in that situation, take the fucking leap like I did. I claimed Funny and we’ve been dating ever since. How long’s that been? About 5-6 years?

I loved everything about that picture. Just everything.

Next page made me grin. Initially I put it in the album to remember the funny times back then. It was just amazing how I managed to tease the fuck out of Jay for that picture. It was a drunk, drunk night when Jay kinda just grabbed Funny and kissed him. Jay felt so guilty towards me because he knew I had the hots for the Mexican but honestly? I could only laugh at it.

Jay was straight. As straight as a line could be so I easily forgave him but I put the picture in the album to laugh at it every now and then anyway.

The picture next to it was just me, Charlie and Da Kurlzz looking at a camera above us. I looked like I was trying to seduce it while both Kurlzz and Charlie were smiling at it. God, they were so crazy in love those days. You’d practically have to peel them off each other. Now…

Well.

“What are you looking at?”

I jumped upright, hitting my head against the light and turned it off that way. “Jesus!”

“Nope, try again”, Charlie chuckled. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“What are you doing awake?”

“It’s seven thirty?”

Oh crap, had I been watching pictures and dream about the past all this time?!

“I had no idea…”

Charlie smiled. “Obviously. What were you looking at anyway?”

“Pictures”, I said, slowly showing my book but then I remembered what picture it was on and I quickly changed the page but Charlie already saw.

“It’s fine, you know. I can handle it.”

“Are you sure?”

“We broke up on good terms, Danny”, the bandana rapper smiled but I could see the cracks in it and I kept it on the current page. A picture of Funny and I hugging again but this time, we were dating.

Charlie smiled. “That’s such a cute picture. The cutest couple I know.”

“Rude”, J-Dog called out. “Just because we’re straight, doesn’t mean we can’t be cute!”

He joined us to look at the book and not much after, Johnny was standing in between them as well.

It made me nervous.

I never showed anyone I kept a photo album of our band. I just loved the memories they gave me. Was it something childish to do?

The guys chattered away about the pictures and shared memories. I figured it wasn’t such a bad thing.

Funny Man joined them, standing the closest to me. He put an arm around my shoulders, kissed my forehead and smiled at the pictures as well. “So that’s the book you’ve been hiding all these years?”

“Yeah”, I sheepishly replied. “Whenever I feel like my heart’s kinda numb, I grab that book and turn the pages. See how far I’ve come, you know?”

“Beautiful. You should use that in a song next time”, Charlie mused.

“Maybe I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


End file.
